Doctor Who: Dream Series 9 2015
Here I What I Would Love to see in Series 9 next year, if you haven't seen the news about the recently delivered title of the first title, please do not look further until notice. It contains what I would love to see as ideas for stories and what story arc could be developed, with characters and villains within. Some of the ideas for this might have been mentioned in my other work, but I developed them all in good time. Characters- Here of course we would have the 12th Doctor, His Companion, would either be Clara continued (which I would love to see, CLARA FAN!!!) Or a new companion (in terms I don't mind) but this companion would have to different in a strange and gripping way, which would have some connection with the first episode's name. I Would continue the appearances of Vastra, Jenny and Strax with more visits of them, I adore historical stories e.g.: Deep Breath & The Snowmen. Plus more UNIT, no more one hit wonders in a series, I want more appearances, like the classic series. Moreover, the sadness of Osgood has made want to hope for a new Kate Stewart Side-kick, but this time male and connected to another old UNIT worker. Designs- When I mean design, I mean the Tardis, titles and gadgets: With the Tardis I do actually love the set now, It reminds me more of the classic sets, though it could go and become more retro; Sonic screwdriver has to change it has been the same of 5 years now, give it a more modern but sleek design to suit Capaldi's Doctor. With the opening and closing titles, leave them I think they are my favourite! Stories- Contains slight spoiler 01- The Magician's Apprentice With this I don't expect a Harry potter crossover, just a sci-fi bash with magic put together, which I think would work perfectly. This could be the change in the Companion e.g.: they have magic, but I don't Know? 02- Within The Mind Of A Child Story Idea= I would have it Clara sets out a homework on Mythological Creatures, It would follow a group of students gathering evidence on the Existence of Big-Foot. Also it covers the secret of how Big-foot tries to stay hidden, By the end at an opening evening for the school after the school project is due in, the creature tries to attack and kill the children 03- The Girls Who Suffer= Story Idea= I would love another historical story with the paternoster gang, It would feature the suffragettes and their continue rage, but their violent and futile strives would come from a trance from an alien mistress who wants to bring men to her feet. (though I might be wrong with the key time lines of the paternoster gang the Suffragettes, the Doctor takes them to the future) 04- Promises= Story Idea= A Castle and Kingdom made historical and beautiful, but with technological secrets, their kingdom ruled over by a close King and Queen, and their is a traitor planning to kill the king (the Queen because she wants the brother of the King) They both attempt to kill the king, However, the King and Queen are temporarily locked to the kingdom: if they stop and fall as a couple, the kingdom with fall to pieces. Killing everyone 05- Air Drop= Story Idea= The Doctor tries to relax (like midnight but with the companion in a cable cart). They journey over snowy mountains and hope for a vacation, but during the trip the cart gets infested with Wirrn. The Cart is vulnerable and any slight damage could cause it to fall 100,000,000 ft down. It would be like a claustrophobic horror, where people are killed off and by the end they escape though I would have the cart drops and crashes and not everyone survives 06- Cause Of The Eclipse= Story Idea= A space base orbiting around the Earth, as a moon, made for moon eclipses is started to be sabotaged, right at the eclipse murders are happening on board by a crazed scientist who hopes to hold Earth to an Icy finish. Including a man with ice making powers, people being thrown out air locks and evil plots. 07- A Delicacy In Time= 08- Cargo 4000= 09- Playing With Ice= 10- The Last One In The Candle Light= 11- The Oncoming War= 12- The Fall Of Earth= MORE COMING SOON